choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecile Contreras
Cecile, a character in the Perfect Match series, is an employee of Eros. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Cecile has dark brown hair, hazel eyes and tan skin complexion. She wears a navy jacket and a white shirt underneath, combined with a silver necklace and earrings. Personality Although she originally comes off as charismatic, it is a cover for her true dark and sinister personality. She is shown to care very little for the Matches, viewing them as replaceable objects instead of living things. Cecile believes that she is untouchable and doubts that you will be able to prove Eros' corruption, instead pointing out the several laws you broke to find evidence of said corruption. She is shown to have a sadistic side given that she filmed herself beating Damien and implied she will torture him further if her demands are not met. Contrasting with Rowan's view for the Matches, she believes that they will be the perfect work force, essentially viewing them as slaves. In Book 2, Chapter 12, it's revealed that Cecile authorized Operation: Countervail, which is Eros' plan to asassinate the President. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 1: True Love, Guranteed * Chapter 10: Fight or Flight * Chapter 13: On Track * Chapter 14: Thin Ice * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 5: Game of Love * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 11: And... Action! (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Rowan West Rowan is Cecile's boss. She will sometimes interject if she feels he is getting off topic or ahead of himself. According to Khaan, Cecile encourages Rowan's darker side, although he thinks her vision is limited. During their last argument, he tells her that she is too focused on the practical and she has no true talent. Your Character She is the first person you meet when you take Eros Matchmaking quiz. In Book 1, Chapter 14, it is revealed that she has a crush on you, which you can use against her to steal the keys to your handcuffs. Although Your Character can flirt with her in later chapters (to the surprise of Damien and Harley), Cecile doesn't appear as receptive due to your interference with Eros' plans. In Book 2, Chapter 8, Your Character jokingly refers to pissing her off as "the usual". In the final chapter of Book 2, Cecile states she no longer has feelings for you if you ask to make out with her after her plans fail. Matches * Mikail, The First Match: To test his programming, Rowan installs Mikail with the match persona of "Activist" (Book 2, Chapter 3), and has Cecile interact with him. She found his clinginess and overcompensation to be pathetic. * Harley Doyle: In her effort to recruit Harley, she tells her/him, "You're not just my ally... You stand as my equal". Because of this, Harley volunteers for and believes in their "mission" and follows Cecile's orders. However, as she tells Keegan, Cecile finds Harley to be subservient, eager to please, and "simple". When she/he discovers this and yells at her, she activates her tablet to override his/her personality program and ensure his/her behavior in Operation: Countervail. * Keegan: Cecile finds Keegan to be more "complex" than Harley. In an attempt to gain Keegan's full support (presumably in Operation: Counterveil), she tells Keegan, "You're not just my ally... You stand as my equal". Their relationship may be more than supervisor/worker, as Cecile also says that Keegan is "important to her", but her feelings toward Keegan may not be reciprocated. If Keegan is your ally, Keegan tells you that Cecile will receive her comeuppance. Gallery Other Looks RowanandCecileinPM2Ch3.png|Rowan & Cecile PM2 Cecile gala.jpg|Gala Outfit Cecile - Gala.png|Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous ErosShadyClue.jpg|Steve, Cecile and Robert PMClue.jpg|Eros Connection Trivia * Her role in the story resembles that of Angela, a character from the TV show Westworld. * She is seen in Steve's high school photo in Chapter 5, if you decided to investigate. * Her crimes include aiding and abetting, kidnapping and torture. * She is the "Head of Matchmaking" which carries a double meaning: The obvious "matchmaking" (love connection) and the literal meaning "making" of "match(es)" (as "Matches" is the word they use for their androids). * The name Cecile is of Latin and Welsh origin and means: Blind (Latin); sixth (Welsh). ** The surname Contreras is of Spanish origin and means "persons that is often opposed to the ideas or opinions of other people". Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:LGBT Category:Psychopaths